Kazuma Yoruhebi
Appearance Shinigami: Kazuma is caucasian and has black hair that's recently been cut much shorter than his previous long hair. It is tinted with crimson that matches the color of his eyes and he ften wears a headband. He has an extremely defined, well-muscled physique that is not bulky. His body is at peak physical condition in order to maximize his effectiveness in the field. He does not carry a sword and he wears the standard shinigami uniform called Shihakusho with minor alterations. It consists of a crimson shitagi, a black kosode, a black hakama, a crimson hakama himo, black tabi, and waraji. His reiatsu resembles crimson and black flames. Gigai: Identical in physical appearance to his shinigami body but he wears a solid crimson shirt and black leather jacket. He also wears black jeans with black tennis shoes and socks. Personality Kazuma is incredibly loyal to anyone he calls friend but nobody moreso than the members of division two, especially his Captain Kagechi Yorutora. He is extremely calm and aloof sometimes to the point of it being disturbing. He's also very tolerant and a good listener. He will give people a chance when others would normally turn them away. He is led by strong morals but will put them aside if necessary to complete his mission. Can be extremely cold, logical, and calculating but among friends he is warm and inviting. While holding a great deal of repect for his superiors he will tell them if he disagrees strongly with something. Zanpakuto Sealed Form: Two tantos sheathed on his hips. The tsuba's are crimson and each blade is black with a vein of crimson running down the center. the veins are designed to run the blood off the blade to prevent staining. The sheathes are black ebroidered with red. Released Form: Ascudgamln (Fists of Steel in ancient tongue) are ancient weapons that have had their use discontinued because of their barbarity. They are metal spikes each about two inches long embedded in the knuckles of the bearer's hand, causing their unarmed strikes to deal extremely brutal damage and making their fists as strong as steel. In order to obtain a set of Ascudgamln, the user must first be put into an unconscious state while small holes are drilled into the knuckles and the spikes are inserted. The procedure takes 1-2 hours and the Ascudgamln cannot be disarmed. They are accompanied by heat resistant gauntlets with holes at the knuckles from which the spikes emerge with overarching claws mounted on the back of the hand that extend to as far as the spikes. The claws are black, tinted with deep red. The spikes are deep red and the gauntlets are black. Possible Abilities Set Draft #1: *Level 6 Draconic Elemental Energy Manipulation(1+2+3+5+8+13): #Level 5 Talons of the Wind Dragon (2) #Level 5 Breath of the Flame Dragon (2) #Level 5 Scales of the Shadow Dragon (2) #Level 5 Wings of the Light Dragon (free) Talons of the Wind Dragon (Gathers wind into a quickly spinning claw shape that cuts with the strength of a tornado when touched. This wind surrounds Kazuma's hand and arm for the attack. It's a close range attack.) Breath of the Flame Dragon (Blasts a cone of fire from his mouth that is hot enough to melt most things. Can be used at close range but is primarily a long rannge attack as it widens as it goes.) Scales of the Shadow Dragon (Kazuma can grow scales on his body that are completely black. These scales serve to shield Kazuma from attacks by absorbing the damage and then shattering.) Wings of the Light Dragon (Wings made of the purest light sprout from Kazuma's back and wrap around him. The light radiated from the wings serves to to heal Kazuma or another person.) Backstory Points Distribution Class: AD-0 Total stat points: 60 Total stat points earned: 10 Total stat points spent: 10 Total stat points remaining: 0 Total ability points: 50 Total ability points earned:30 Total ability points spent: 38 Total ability points remaining: 12